


Stupid Thing To Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Romance, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s reunited with Annabeth at the beginning of The Mark of Athena, but he’s in for a surprise. (Canon Divergence AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Thing To Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I had other things to be writing, but this kind of called to me. Any mistakes are my own, of course.

Annabeth appeared, shoving her way through the crowd, and Percy had enough time to notice two things. The first was that Annabeth looked vaguely different than he remembered, but she was just as beautiful, maybe more. The second was that she looked like she was going to punch him or flip him over. She was visibly upset, the most Percy had ever seen her. But then she was right in front of him and instead of hitting Percy, she braced herself against him and started sobbing into his chest.

Percy was in shock, but that didn’t stop him from holding her to him like he was afraid to let her go. He took a shaky breath and stared down at Annabeth in awe. She was real and she was here and they were never going to be separated again. He loved her.

He swallowed hard and let out a disbelieving laugh. “I- Annabeth, are you okay? It’s amazing to see you again. I wasn’t expecting-“

Something poked him in the stomach. Percy frowned in confusion.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth managed to say. It came out strangled, muffled by her flagging sobs and Percy’s chest. “Please don’t leave me again.”

Percy gazed at her, the hint of smile on his lips and a furrow between his brows.

“I-I promise I won’t, Annabeth, but-“

He didn’t get to finish his question as Annabeth crashed her mouth to his and kissed him desperately. Percy found himself deeply entangled with Annabeth, pressed tightly against her, any inch of space between them resented. He wrapped his arms around her with a possessiveness he hadn’t known he had. All of his thoughts flew from his mind except the name Annabeth and he fiercely reciprocated her kiss.

Something poked his stomach again. He drew back slightly, lingering within inches of her lips. It was hard to focus with Annabeth so near and yet the world was also in vivid detail. Percy took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions enough to think again. Annabeth’s form was different than he remembered. He felt it now with her fixed against him and he’d realized it in the back of his mind earlier as Annabeth has rushed towards him through the crowds.

The crowds… that’s right, he was surrounded by people. For a moment it had been hard to remember there was a world besides Annabeth.

Percy pressed another kiss to Annabeth’s lips before reluctantly backing away, finally realizing they were making a scene. Annabeth wasn’t just here to be reunited with him. There was a war brewing and a prophecy to be fulfilled and that type of stuff. Percy had dealt with all this before, but he wasn’t feeling eager to do it again.

Annabeth seemed to catch on to his train of thought and gradually pulled herself together. She self-consciously dried her face and inhaled slowly. For all intents and purposes, she appeared calm, but she didn’t let go of Percy’s hands. He certainly didn’t complain; Percy wanted the confirmation this was real as much as Annabeth did.

“What’s going on here?” came a stern voice.

It was Reyna, Percy knew, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Annabeth. Distantly, he heard someone assure Reyna that everything was fine. The voice, (Percy absently connected it with that Jason Grace guy), went on to explain who everyone was, but Percy wasn’t paying attention anymore. His eyes had started to trail down from Annabeth’s face and now they lingered on her abdomen.

It finally clicked.

The world could have turned to chaos and Percy wouldn’t have noticed. Everything went dead silent as the realization hit him. The blood drained from his face and his eyes were probably as round and large as his old Greek shield. He must have looked like he’d seen a ghost, but in fact it was pretty much the opposite. Percy’s wide eyes were transfixed on a new life growing inside of Annabeth. She was…

Pregnant. How had he not noticed immediately? He knew her intimately well and recent memory loss was no excuse. He’d lost his memories, not his eyesight. He should have seen it right away. _It is pretty obvious,_ Percy thought to himself, almost angrily. His girlfriend had to be nearly nine-months pregnant. From what he’d gathered, that was how long he’d been away. In Percy’s mind, the child had to be his. There weren’t any other options.

Annabeth noticed his gaze.

“I think they can handle things here,” Annabeth decided, scanning the forum. “We need to talk somewhere private.”

Percy agreed with that full-heartedly. He kept a tight hold on Annabeth’s hand as she led the way through the crowds. Everyone parted for them silently and soon they were at the foot of the rope ladder hanging from the giant flying ship Percy had seen earlier. He was just wondering how Annabeth had climbed down it, let alone how she was going to make her way back up, when she shouted something to someone on the ship.

She gestured for Percy to get on the ladder. “Come on, you first. I’ll follow behind you. Once you’re partway up, just hold on.”

Numbly, Percy did as he was told. He climbed up several rings, then looked down at Annabeth. She grabbed onto the rope ladder to keep her balance and placed one of her feet on the lowest bar. Still gripping the ladder tightly, she quickly followed with her other foot and shouted up to that person again.

“Take us up, Festus!”

The ladder began to rise and Percy tried to organize his thoughts. The trouble was, he didn’t know what to think. He felt a lot of things, sure, but he had too much going on right now to form cohesive thoughts. Annabeth was just a few feet away from him after months of being apart and days of being uncertain whether he’d ever seen her again. And she was pregnant, of all things. Percy would have asked how that could have happened if he didn’t already know the answer.

He reached the top, thankful that the mechanism reeling them in wasn’t right by the edge, and put his feet on somewhat solid ground. Annabeth was close behind him and he instinctively took her by the arm to help her up, feeling partly recovered from his earlier shock. She was definitely real, Percy thought. Hallucinations didn’t weigh as much.

Hesitantly putting an arm around Annabeth, Percy began to take them below deck. “So where exactly are we going, Annabeth?”

“We might as well go to my room,” she said. “That’s as private as it gets on this ship and we can sit down.”

Annabeth pointed out the way and a moment later, they were safely barricaded into her room. They took off their shoes, and she immediately sat down on her bed, relaxing against the headboard. Percy stared at her from by the door. Maybe he wasn’t as recovered as he thought.

Following Percy’s line of sight to her belly, Annabeth sighed and tried to explain. “I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after you disappeared. It had to be yours, of course, and… it’s safe to say I probably said a few harsh things to the gods that I shouldn’t have. Many harsh things.”

Percy nodded and approached Annabeth, sitting down beside her. Even with this shocking twist of fate, it was a dream come true to be near her again. He linked hands with her and smiled.

“They probably had it coming,” Percy agreed, “and they’re a little busy now anyways.”

Annabeth smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. “It feels like a miracle to be with you. It’s almost hard to believe it’s real.”

Percy’s throat went dry and he swallowed. He felt the same way, but he didn’t know how to say that. Gods, he had missed her so much and he hadn’t even been conscious the whole time they were apart. His heart beat steadily in his chest, grateful to be near to Annabeth’s at last.

He leaned over and kissed Annabeth on the temple. He wanted to be as close to her as he could be. She got the message somehow and leaned against him before continuing to speak.

“I’m due in a couple of weeks,” Annabeth informed him, strangely open and vulnerable in the way she only was with Percy. “I remember thinking that it was going to cut it awfully close to when Leo finished the Argo II.”

“I’m glad you got here before then.” Percy found the courage to say. “It would have sucked to miss the birth of my first kid.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately and nudged him with her elbow. “I wish I could have gotten here sooner.”

“I only just got back from a quest,” Percy said. “And before the quest I was only at Camp Jupiter for a day. And before that I was-“

“I wish Hera hadn’t taken you at all,” Annabeth interrupted, suddenly serious. “Every day without you hurt, Percy. It was like I had lost a piece of myself. And all the while, I was getting closer and closer to having this baby without you. I need you, Percy. I love you. That’s why I made you promise to never leave me again.”

Percy didn’t know how to respond to that. He _couldn’t_ respond to that. A lump had worked its way into his throat and he didn’t know the words anyways. Instead he turned and put his face close to Annabeth’s, hesitating a moment before kissing her deeply. She put a firm hand on his shoulder and they lingered together with their faces millimeters apart even after Percy had broken the kiss.

“I love you, too. I’m never going to leave you again,” Percy said fiercely. “Not the gods or even another prophecy can change that.”

He knew it was a stupid thing to promise, but the Fates had to cut him some slack once in a while, right? And gods, did he mean to keep his word. He wanted to stay by Annabeth’s side for the rest of his life, preferably. Especially now that he knew about the baby. That sort of thing was prone to bringing commitments to the surface. And when Percy thought about it, he knew he had kind of already committed to being with Annabeth for as long as she would want him around. He couldn’t imagine a world without her and he didn’t want to. He’d felt like that since before he’d known she was pregnant, even before they had started dating if he was being honest with himself.

Annabeth smiled hopefully and her eyes were alight with happiness. She pressed her lips to Percy’s again and closed her eyes, sucking on his bottom lip before slowly pulling away. She looked gorgeous so close up and Percy was stunned by how well pregnancy was agreeing with her. Annabeth was a radiant, luminescent vision in Percy’s eyes, even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, and he wanted her to know that.

Flashing Annabeth a smile, Percy drew himself even closer to her and kissed her soundly. His lips worked against hers and she hummed in approval. Percy’s hand came to rest on Annabeth’s belly and his heart clenched in his chest. Annabeth really was amazing and not just at kissing. It felt so good to be back with her, his pulse racing from her presence.

She wrapped an arm around Percy’s neck, deepening their connection. Percy was reassured at her enthusiasm and it invigorated him. He brought her entirely into his arms and kissed the corner of her mouth. Annabeth quickly smashed their lips together again and Percy chuckled into her mouth. He tugged at her lip roughly and ran his tongue over it, feeling warm and near breathless. He was aware of everything, the feeling of Annabeth against him, the scent of her hair, the movement of her lips, and puffs of her breathing. He was awash in sensory information and overwhelmed by emotion. He had never felt better.

Their separation had been hell, but their reunion felt like heaven to Percy. His world shrank to consist of Annabeth alone… but then he realized that wasn’t true anymore. An incredibly small new life had entered their world and Percy was giddy even as pain tore at his heart for not being there to learn of it sooner. He kissed Annabeth harder and tried to explain what he felt without words.

They were entwined so tightly together that Percy thought their hearts should be beating in sync. Maybe they were, but Percy had more pressing concerns. Like how he hadn’t made love to Annabeth in nearly nine months.

He ran his hands up and down her clothed back and stopped around her waist. Annabeth’s breathing hitched. She slipped a hand under Percy’s t-shirt and traced patterns on his chest. He pulled back from her lips and tugged his shirt off after a mild struggle. Far be it from him to hinder Annabeth’s attempts to touch him. He leaned forward and started nuzzling her neck, his hands falling down further to her hips.

Annabeth emitted a pleased hum and Percy felt the vibration through the gentle kisses he was placing on her neck. Her hands roamed his bare back, the sensation making him feel like he was made of electricity. The tingling flew along his spine and spread through his whole body. A growl came from the back of his throat.

A muffled sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob, flew from Annabeth’s mouth. Percy drew back to look at her in concern. She was flushed and disheveled, her wide, dilated, intense eyes taking in Percy’s form with scrutiny, like she was checking that he was real. Percy opened his mouth to speak, to reassure her again, but she had already forced his lips back to hers with a passion that made his heart ache for their time lost. Annabeth plundered his open mouth with lustful abandon and Percy gave a low groaning noise he would have been embarrassed by in any other situation.

He slid his hands upwards, feeling the side of the bump that was their child, and snuck his fingers under Annabeth’s shirt. Her skin was heated and smooth and Percy hastily tried to relieve her of the shirt, to expose the soft, warm plains of her skin to his touch. The feel of purely Annabeth against him was something he needed desperately and he wanted it for her, too. He broke their kiss long enough to pull the unfamiliar shirt over her head and toss it aside.

They were both breathing heavily, both flushed and aroused, both shirtless now, but Annabeth made a noise like she was clearing her throat and ducked her head with a shyness Percy didn’t often see in her. She seemed unsettled as she looked up and caught his eye, still tracing designs on his back with one hand. There was heat in her gaze, so much that Percy couldn’t help kissing her again, but there was something else, a wary vulnerability, that hadn’t been present during their fevered kissing session. Percy didn’t understand the change.

The new skin exposed by removing Annabeth’s shirt felt warm and alive. Her breasts remained cupped in a bra that Percy noted was larger than what he’d last witnessed, but her collarbone was bare, a prime candidate for kissing and licking, and the full swell of her belly was visible at last. Percy dimly realized that Annabeth was waiting for his reaction to her bump, but he was having a hard time processing everything when Annabeth’s warmth and scent were so overwhelming.

“You look beautiful, Wise Girl,” he breathed, his voice husky with desire.

“I’m glad you think so,” she murmured, shifting closer to him. She pressed herself against Percy’s torso, trying for as much skin contact as possible. “Makes this all a lot easier for me.”

Percy’s mouth went dry when Annabeth managed to grind her hips against his. He felt his growing erection twitch.

Running his hands along her back once, Percy buried his face in Annabeth’s chest. He licked her collarbone, pressing kisses to her heated skin as he worked his way down to meet the edge of her bra. Annabeth moaned softly and Percy growled throatily in reply, arousal fogging his mind and hindering coherent thought.

Annabeth reached back and undid her bra before crying out as Percy nipped at the exposed swell of her right breast. He licked the spot soothingly, then sucked it, running it over with his tongue all the while. Annabeth keened with pleasure, squirming and groaning under his touch. The sounds went straight to Percy’s cock and he nearly moaned back.

Her nipples were uncovered now and this wasn’t an opportunity Percy was going to let go to waste, especially since he vaguely knew that they weren’t going to be available to him again for a while after the baby was born. He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and reached for the left one with his hand.

He was instantly rewarded by a cry from Annabeth and he lavished her breast with his tongue, humming and growling at the texture of her hardened nipple. Annabeth was gasping from pleasure and Percy thought she must be overly-sensitive as a result of the pregnancy. Her breasts were certainly being affected by it, he thought in a haze. They were swollen and heavy and being extra sensitive was a logical conclusion to draw.

Percy pulled back with a groan, his erection pressing painfully against his trousers. Annabeth didn’t work to be in much better shape, her chest heaving with each breath and her face sweaty and blushing. She had writhed with desire under his attention and now she shifted uncomfortably, clenching her thighs together and running a hand over her bump. Percy swallowed with some difficulty, incredibly aroused by the sight of her.

“Pants got to go, right?” he said in a hoarse voice. He felt kind of silly asking when they were both shaking with desire, but he needed to tell her what he was trying to do. Removing her sweatpants without falling off the bed had to be a team effort.

“As quickly as possible,” Annabeth affirmed, taking a shaky breath and groaning when Percy grabbed her waistband. She helped him pull off the sweatpants and looked increasingly desperate as he came into contact with her bare skin. Percy felt pretty desperate himself, his breath caught in his throat at Annabeth’s naked form. She was here in front of him, open and vulnerable and real and perfect, even after their separation.

“Gods, I love you,” Percy exhaled, his tone full of awe. He seized her mouth again, passion and desire and love getting the better of him. Annabeth’s fingers worked their way to the zipper on his jeans and Percy accidently bite her lip when she brushed his erection. Still sharing a sloppy kiss, Percy managed to pull off the jeans and boxers. Nothing separated him from Annabeth now, not clothing, not the gods and their plans, nothing except the few inches of spaces he could close in an instant.

He closed the gap, pressing himself against the full length of Annabeth’s body, careful not to put pressure on her belly. She put her hands on his chest temporarily, kissing him firmly, before Percy tried to line himself up. His arms wound up on either side of her, supporting most of his weight, and then he plunged into her, gasping with pleasure. She moaned back and the feel of Annabeth around him, wet and hot, was overwhelming. He took a deep breath and bit his lip to keep from coming prematurely.

“You’re amazing, Annabeth,” he panted.

She mumbled something, eyes closed in ecstasy, lost in bliss. She bucked her hips and Percy held back a whimper, struggling to set a steady pace instead of pounding into her with abandon. Annabeth deserved all the pleasure he could give her.

He thrust in time with the roll of Annabeth’s hips, his climax building and his breath coming in sharp bursts. Annabeth’s groans had turned to whimpers and she met each thrust desperately, still holding on, unable to find release. Percy couldn’t think for the sensation of her around him, couldn’t decide what else to do.

“Percy…” Annabeth stuttered, briefly opening her eyes to look at him. “Percy, I need you to... to-“

She grabbed one of his hands and guided him to between her legs. Percy’s slowed mind figured it out and he pressed his thumb into direct contact with her clit, rubbing in small circles. A shudder of pleasure ran through Annabeth’s body and she cried out, panting heavily. Percy thought she looked angelic, beautiful as she started to fall apart. If she was falling, Percy knew he was going to fall with her. He picked up the pace, trying to find a balance that would send them over the edge without hurting the baby.

He was moments from bursting with pleasure when Annabeth                        ‘s inner muscles tightened around him. She threw her head back as her climax overtook her and uttered a long moan, ending in a higher pitch.

“Percy!” she said breathlessly. His name on her lips drove him to climax. He thrust wildly once more and groaned her name in reply, falling slightly to the side as his tension drained away.

“Annabeth…” he murmured weakly. Everything was contented bliss and she was with him, utterly relaxed, her breathing steadying.

Percy slipped out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. He sluggishly tucked Annabeth to his side and was prepared to let oblivion overtake him when he recalled exactly where they were: floating an airship over Camp Jupiter. Negotiations were taking place below them right now. He struggled to think if they were needed for anything.

“Do we have anywhere to be right now?” Percy asked softly.

Annabeth slowly shook her head. “They have it handled, Seaweed Brain. We can stay here for a while.”

“Good,” he said, burying his face in Annabeth’s hair and resting an arm over her bump. They started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
